1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a dispenser having a dispensing head, particularly a dispenser including an applicator head, a squeezable container body for application of a flowable liquid -through the applicator head, and a vented package for holding a plurality of the dispensers.
2. Background of the Invention.
Various two piece closures are known in the art wherein one member includes an axially extending pin and the other member includes an aperture aligned with the pin and a skirted chamber surrounding the pin. Such two piece closures are disclosed by Kitterman (U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,323), Kessler (U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,640), Nixdorff (U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,981) and Page, III (U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,623). Manufacturers of such devices include Calmar Dispensing Systems of Watchung, N.J. which makes a Modified Calmar Auto Cap, U.S. Cap of Saddle Brook, N.J. which makes a Push-Pull Cap, Product Design and Engineering, Inc. of Minneapolis, Minn., Gibson Associates, Inc. of Cranford, N.J., Stull Engraving Company of Garfield, N.J. and Seaquist Closures of Crystal Lake, Ill.
Various dispensers having applicators extending therefrom are known in the art. Such dispensers include those taught by Vartoughian (U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,169), Cropton (U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,577), Deakers (U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,250), Ward (U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,611), Van Sant (U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,567), Stull (U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,455), Moe et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,527) and Arbitman et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,866). Each of the dispensers disclosed in these patents differs from that of the present invention in one or more ways.
Various vented packages are known in the art, such packages including those taught by Brett (U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,653), Page et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,299), Commisso (U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,090) and Bird (U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,113). Other vented containers include those taught by Cho (U.S. Pat. No.3,999,680) and Tzifkansky et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,309). Hovsepian (U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,010).teaches a container body having recesses distributed around an open top thereof. Each of the containers disclosed in these patents differs from the vented package of the present invention in one or more ways.
Containers having ratchet means to prevent unintentional removal of the closures thereof are well known in the art and are exemplified by the patents to Burke (U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,691), Willis (U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,200), Coe (U.S. Pat. No. 1,568,657), McNamara et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,153,426), Spencer (U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,081), Johns (U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,293), Quackenbush (U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,978), Marand (U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,287), Hazard (U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,557), Haller (U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,037), Uhlig (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,209,100 and 4,533,058), Gach (U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,653), Stull (U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,778), Lohrman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,031), Kirk, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,921), Uhlig et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,262), Barker et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,862) and Ryder (U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,135).